Nobody Knows
by KamuiSuou
Summary: Segalanya mengalir tanpa seorang pun tahu. Kecuali mereka. Riren fanfiction


Suara angin berderu di samping telinga. Samar-samar dari kejauhan terdengar suara tapak kuda, letusan meriam, hantaman bilah pedang. Namun semuanya hanya terdengar sebagai dengungan di telinga pria itu. Ia terkapar di atas tanah berbatu, bersama puluhan daging lain dan luapan cairan merah kecoklatan. Sebentar lagi pun ia akan menyusul.

Rasa sakit yang membutakan menghantam sekujur tubuh. Darah mengalir dari robekan perutnya ibarat sungai. Kabut rasa kantuk mulai menjalari pikirannya, dilawan dengan susah payah dan berakhir sia-sia.

Apakah aku akan berakhir di sini? Bisiknya tanpa suara.

Setitik, dua titik air mata terbit di pelupuk mata. Matahari yang bersinar dengan gagahnya di langit tampak kabur di matanya.

Bayangan sesorang yang berdiri di atasnya, menutupinya dari silau matahari.

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah kepada sosok misterius berjubah hijau tua yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sosok itu kemudian berlutut dan menyambut uluran tangan tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya tenang. Dari pandangan pria itu yang sedikit kabur oleh air mata, ia melihat wajah datar pria muda yang dibingkai rambut berwarna hitam legam, dengan poni belah samping.

"…Apakah…aku berguna…?... atau… aku han...nya akan berakhir…sep…erti ini?"

Pemuda itu menatap kedua mata pria sekarat di hadapannya. "Kau sudah berjuang. Selanjutnya pun begitu."

Pria itu terisak dengan tenaganya yang tersisa. "…aku belum siap… aku takut…"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Dia akan mengurusmu dengan baik di sana. Kalian terlalu terjebak dalam khayalan babi-babi bodoh."

Sosok misterius itu merogoh sesuatu dari balik jubah hijau daunnya, menarik keluar setangkai bunga anyelir putih yang kemudian diletakkan di atas perutnya yang berlumuran darah.

"Aku titip."

"...sia-"

Kedua mata si pemuda telah kehilangan cahayanya sebelum ia selesai menuntaskan peratanyaannya.

Sosok itu menutup kelopak mata tubuh manusia yang telah kosong itu sebelum beranjak berdiri. Ia mendongak ke arah matahari yang bersinar terang, menyaingi kilat cahaya tatapan mata seseorang yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya.

"Tolong urus dia, bocah."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nobody Knows<strong>_

"Segalanya mengalir tanpa seorang pun tahu. Kecuali mereka."

Chapter 1 didedikasikan untuk salah seorang _uke_-ku yang tengah dalam perjuangan untuk keluar dari dinding universitas.

_Chapter 1_

_—Death and maybe with a chance of Rebirth—_

Angin musim gugur berhembus melalui jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka. Si laki-laki berambut hitam gagak diam membisu sambil mengusap bilah pedangnya dengan kain putih secara perlahan. Dengungan yang memantul dari balik pintu tidak dihiraukanya. Hanya kasak-kusuk akibat salah seorang bawahannya yang tidak sengaja menggigit lidahnya sendiri saat patroli pagi.

Huruf-huruf tegas berwarna keemasan tercetak pada permukaan papan kayu yang diletakkan di atas meja, merangkai menjadi sebuah nama yang diagungkan oleh banyak orang sebagai manusia terkuat, pahlawan perang: Levi Ackerman.

Setelah selesai dengan lapnya, Levi mengambil buntalan kain berisi serbuk teratai, menepuk-nepukannya dengan lembut.

Bunyi derap langkah kaki bergema sepanjang lorong hingga ke dalam ruangan Levi. Ia mengenali bunyi itu dan sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi dalam tempo dua detik kemudian.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, menampakkan sosok manusia berkacamata dengan rambut coklat yang dikuncir kuda asal-asalan. Hanji Zoe, si ilmuwan gila.

"Levi!"

Ia mengabaikan racauan tidak jelas yang terlontar dari mulut Hanji, menenggelamkan diri dalam aktivitas usap-usap bilah pedangnya. Setelah puas melihat pantulan wajahnya pada bilah pedangnya, Levi menyarungkan pedangnya dengan hati-hati. Kedua pedangnya telah dibersihkan dan diberi perawatan jatah hari ini. Levi membereskan peralatannya yang berserakan di atas meja, dimasukkan ke dalam kotak penyimpanan berwarna hitam.

"Kau mendengarkanku, tidak?" protes Hanji.

"Tidak."

"Cebol sialan! Kau membosankan sekali!"

Mungkin karena Levi sudah terlalu sering mendengar ejekan mengenai tinggi badannya yang di bawah rata-rata, ia mengabaikannya dengan mudah.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu. Seorang perempuan lain yang berambut berwarna coklat madu masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi teko, teh, wadah krim dan gula.

"Petra, coba dengar. Levi dingin sekali..."

Hanji mulai mengadu kepada bawahan Levi sambil menangis yang dibuat-buat. Bagi Petra, ini sudah menjadi rutinitas keseharian tanda kedamaian.

"Iya, iya, Ketua Hanji."

"Aku sudah susah payah meluangkan waktuku memberi tahu penemuan menarik, tapi om cebol itu bahkan tidak mendengarkanku sama sekali!"

"..."

"Bean seharusnya sudah mati setelah aku tidak sengaja memotong aortanya, tapi tikus itu tetap bergerak dan bermain bersama Sawny! Apa itu tidak aneh?"

"Iya, itu aneh..."

Levi tetap menyesap tehnya dengan tenang, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus masuk kendati angin itu dinginnya sedikit menusuk tulang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kapten Levi,"

Levi menaikkan sedikit arah pandangannya ke arah bawahannya. "Komandan Erwin mencari Anda. Tentu saja, Ketua Hanji juga dipanggil ke ruangan Komandan."

Hanji melepaskan pelukan lengannya dari Petra. "Erwin?"

Petra mengangguk.

Cangkir teh bertemu piring dengan bunyi 'tuk'. Levi bangkit berdiri membawa sepasang pedangnya menuju ruangan si komandan pirang beralis tebal, yang baik sejak zaman perang hingga kini tetap menjadi atasannya.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pembunuh berantai?"

Erwin mengangguk, lalu kembali menatap kedua bawahannya yang sedang mengamati isi lembaran kertas di tangan masing-masing.

"Dimulai dua minggu lalu. Enam korban, laki-laki dan perempuan. Usia, pekerjaan, latar belakang, semua berbeda. Polisi belum berhasil menemukan kesamaan di antara mereka, selain fakta bahwa mereka semua tewas akibat luka tusukan senjata tajam, diperkirakan pisau belati."

Levi mendengus. "Mungkin mereka akan menemukan sesuatu kalau mereka mau menyeret bokong-bokong malas mereka dari meja poker."

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kita melangkahi mereka, kan? Siapa kliennya? Walikota Zackley?"

"Seperti biasa."

"Mestinya dia bubarkan saja kepolisian militer yang tidak berguna itu."

Erwin membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Ada informasi yang tidak tercantum dalam dokumen yang kalian pegang."

Kedua mata Levi menyipit sementara binar mata Hanji justru semakin berkilau. "Ada saksi mata?" sahut Hanji, lebih ke arah mengonfirmasi.

"Laki-laki. Kurus, tinggi sekitar 170 cm. Warna kulit dan rambut tidak jelas, saksi mata cuma yakin kalau rambut pelaku berwarna gelap. Mungkin hitam atau coklat. Karena gelapnya lokasi saat itu, saksi mata tidak bisa memastikan karakteristik lain, kecuali warna mata pelaku. Warna matanya kuning seperti batu _amber_."

"Hn, " Levi menarik napas melalui hidung. "Ada informasi lain?"

"Selebihnya tertulis di dokumen itu. Kalian ambil pekerjaan ini atau tidak?"

Hanji langsung bersorak sambil melompat ke udara. "_AMBIL_!"

Si komandan pirang menyunggingkan senyum sejuta watt-nya. "Terima kasih atas antusiasme itu, Hanji. Levi?"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika aku menemukannya?"

"Putuskan sendiri, Walikota Zackley ."

Levi memejamkan matanya sejenak, berpikir. "Baiklah, aku ambil. Di mana mayatnya?"

"Sebentar lagi tiba, diantar oleh kepolisian."

Keduanya dipersilakan untuk keluar dari ruangan komandan. Masih di depan pintu, Hanji berbalik kepada partnernya. "Le-"

"Mata empat, kau periksa mayatnya."

Hanji mengedipkan kedua matanya dua kali, si kapten pendek sudah berbalik dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan dirinya. "Hoi, tunggu!"

Setelah beberapa langkah cepat dan panjang, Hanji berhasil menyusul Levi. "Itu memang pekerjaanku sih. Tapi kau mau ke mana?"

"TKP."

"Sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Saksi mata..."

"Kenapa dengan saksi matanya? Kau tidak percaya dengan kesaksiannya?"

"Erwin tidak memasukkan fakta adanya saksi mata dalam dokumen, berarti saksi mata itu masih hidup sampai saat ini. Tidak ada gunanya menutup-nutupi keberadaan saksi mata kalau dia sudah mati. Erwin juga tidak mungkin akan memberikan proteksi semacam itu kalau ia tidak mempercayai kesaksiannya. Hidung Mike pasti sudah mendeteksi kebohongan waktu dia mendampingi Erwin saat interogasi. Berarti kemungkinannya hanya satu. Si pelaku sengaja membiarkan saksi mata pergi."

"Hmm...kenapa si pelaku membiarkannya lolos, ya...?"

"Menantang kita atau punya tujuan lain."

Levi mempercepat langkahnya. "Yang manapun, akan kupastikan setelah melihat TKP. Kau kerjakan saja bagianmu. Cari sisa helaian rambut, serpihan tanah atau apa aku tidak peduli."

"_Aye, sir_."

Α/ Ω

1865, manusia melewati pertengahan abad XIX, walaupun banyak yang tidak mempercayainya.

Ilmu pengetahuan berkembang pesat, filosofi berkembang, beragam obat dan vaksin berhasil diracik. Teknologi berkembang seolah menjanjikan kesempatan akan kehidupan yang lebih baik bagi manusia di muka bumi. Yap. _Seolah_.

Perkembangan ilmu dan tenologi tidak diimbangi dengan perkembangan moral, hanya diikuti ketamakan dan keegoisan. Imperialisme berkedok perdagangan, yang memiliki pengetahuan memanfaatkan yang bodoh. Dalam waktu dua tahun, umat manusia terbagi dua: penindas dan yang tertindas.

Penindas, atau yang disebut dalam sebagai 'Titan' oleh surat kabar, menguasai hampir dua pertiga dunia. Mereka memperbudak semua yang bisa diperbudak. Mereka 'memakan' korban manusia dalam jumlah yang tak terhitung. Para manusia yang tidak tahan akan penindasan itu lalu bersatu dan membentuk aliansi di bawah monarki kerajaan Reiss. Segala sumber daya yang tersisa dicurahkan demi terbentuknya militer kuat yang sebanding dengan para penjajah.

Seolah dewa kematian belum puas mengerjai umat manusia, berbagai penyakit misterius mulai menjalar dan merenggut nyawa manusia yang tersisa. Kolera, cacar, tifus, influenza. Epidemi meluas, memakan korban sedikit demi sedikit. Tersebutlah tiga satuan militer saat itu: _Garrison_ (penjaga daerah perbatasan), _Military Police_ (penjaga ketertiban masyarakat), dan _Scout Legion_ (penyerang garis depan). Untuk memenuhi kuota prajurit yang minus, mereka terpaksa menyeret para penderita menjadi tentara dengan dalih demi kelangsungan hidup umat manusia.

Setelah bertahun-tahun penuh perjuangan dengan jumlah korban yang tidak sedikit, akhirnya manusia berhasil memperoleh kebebasan mereka dengan kemenangan atas para penjajah. Kemenangan ini tidak lepas dari peran besar Scout Legion di bawah tuntunan Erwin Smith dan Levi Ackerman. Levi Ackerman dikenal sebagai prajurit terkuat yang pernah ada, dengan kekuatan dan ketangkasan yang setara dengan satu batalion pasukan.

Selepas peperangan, manusia yang tersisa berusaha kembali membangun kehidupan dan peradaban mereka. Ketiga satuan militer dibubarkan, walaupun lebih tepat dikatakan berubah nama saja. _Garrison_ terpecah-pecah menjadi satuan yang lebih kecil, menjaga perbatasan antarkota. _Military Police_ berubah menjadi kepolisian, dengan diisi orang yang tidak jauh berbeda dari _Military Police_. Sementara _Scout Legion_ berubah nama menjadi _Recon Corps_ dan bergerak sebagai lembaga penyedia jasa keamanan secara independen. Tidak jarang _Recon Corps_ berselisih dengan kepolisian. Kepolisian menganggap tindakan para _penyelidik Recon Corps_ hanya mengganggu pekerjaan mereka, namun perselisihan itu lebih disebabkan karena ketika masa perang, _Scout Legion_ sering mengadakan misi rahasia yang dianggap mengganggu ketertiban masyarakat oleh _Military Police_. Terutama ketika mereka menguak skandal bahwa penjajahan selama ini ternyata didalangi oleh pecahan klan Reiss, bahkan berhasil menemukan formula untuk mengobati kolera dan tifus. Kepolisian tidak bisa menerima harga diri mereka direndahkan.

Setelah perang berakhir, manusia yang tersisa mencoba merangkak dan menyusun kembali kepingan-kepingan kehidupannya yang hilang. Kota mulai dibangun kembali, kebudayaan digali, pemerintahan dibentuk. Salah satu kota yang pertama kali dibangun ialah Mitras, yang kini menjadi pusat dunia secara _de facto_. Di samping faktor perang, kemajuan Mitras dibandingkan kota lain menjadikan kota ini tersusun atas masyarakat dari berbagai suku dan ras. Ironis, lagi, belum sembuh luka, kota Mitras sudah mulai menimbun tinggi angka kriminalitas.

Dua tahun berlalu setelah manusia memperoleh kebebasannya. Levi yang dielu-elukan sebagai pahlawan kini hidup sebagai salah satu penyelidik _Recon Corps_ dengan jabatan tingkat kapten. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui masa lalunya sebagai berandalan dari 'dunia bawah'. Ia tidak pernah menduga pengalamannya bergumul dengan para bajingan dunia bawah itu akan membantunya dalam pekerjaan ini. Bukan perkara sulit baginya untuk membaca pikiran para bedebah pengacau masyarakat.

Walaupun bukan berarti ia peduli akan kestabilan masyarakat. Yang penting ruangannya bersih dan ada pasokan teh hitam, buatnya sudah cukup.

Udara anyir darah bercampur bau sampah khas selokan menusuk indra penciuman Levi. Ia mengerutkan kening dan mendecih jijik. Diambilnya satu pak plastik yang berisi sarung tangan karet sekali pakai. Dipakai lebih ke arah higienis, bukan demi menjaga keaslian TKP.

Sepatu boot hitam Levi dijejakkan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Sang pria berambut hitam gagak itu mengamati jejak darah yang tercecer di tanah dan yang terciprat ke dinding. Jemarinya yang terselubung lapisan karet menyusuri dinding batu bata, otaknya mengukur sudut cipratan darah, memperkirakan posisi korban dan si pelaku.

Pelaku menyerang korban dari jalan belakang, melihat posisi cipratan darah, Levi menduga lengannya yang terkena terlebih dahulu.

Pandangan Levi turun menyusuri tetesan darah kering di atas aspal. Jejak tetesan darah tidak begitu panjang. Diduga korban tidak sempat melarikan diri lebih jauh sebelum ajal menjemput.

Perasaan aneh , jika masih bisa disebut perasaan, menjalari batin pria itu. Samar-samar, terasa sesuatu hal yang ganjil dan bertolak belakang dengan lokasi itu.

Bunyi kepakan sayap memecah konsentrasi Levi. Dari bentangan langit biru di antara bayangan bangunan, setitik hitam tampak turun mendekatinya. Sebuah burung merpati pos berwarna hitam, yang dikenalinya sebagai salah satu burung pengantar pesan _Recon Corps_. Burung itu mendarat di lengan kiri Levi yang telah sodorkan sebagai landasannya berpijak. Gulungan kertas kecil yang dikaitkan di kaki burung dibaca oleh si kapten. Ia bisa mendengar teriakan histeris hanya dengan membaca tulisan cakar ayam milik Hanji.

_Levi! Aku menemukannya! Balik ke markas sekarang!_

"Cih."

Α/ Ω

"Oi, mata empat sialan! Apa yang kau temukan?"

Hanji kaku sejenak, melupakan tangannya yang masih terbenam, memegang organ panjang —usus halus—mayat bedahannya. "Oou, Levi. Kau cepat sekali. Sini-sini!"

Sedikit di luar dugaannya, Erwin dan Mike juga ada di sana.

"Hanji, bisa kau ulangi lagi penjelasanmu tadi?" Erwin memberikan isyarat pada Levi untuk mendekat. Levi mendengus jijik, mau tidak mau mendekati ketiga rekannya.

Levi melipat kedua lengannya, menunggu. Hanji membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dengan punggung tangan. "Sejauh ini, aku tidak berbeda pendapat dengan hasil autopsi kepolisian. Sekilas, aku tidak menemukan keanehan apa-apa, sampai aku memeriksa mayat korban keempat."

Para pria mengikuti Hanji berpindah menuju meja periksa kedua dari dinding. Disingkap kain kelabu yang menutupi tubuh mayat perempuan. Di permukaan kulitnya yang pucat, ada bekas torehan pisau bedah sepanjang torso yang terlihat baru.

Susunan organ pencernaan yang sudah tidak utuh lagi tersaji di hadapan mereka. Telunjuk tangan kanan Hanji yang berlapis sarung tangan berdarah menunjuk ke arah usus. "Kalian lihat bagian ini? Seharusnya di sini ada bagian _appendix_, tapi sudah tidak utuh. Ini bukti kalau korban mengalami peradangan usus buntu, bahkan hingga pecah. Dari penampakan organ sekitarnya, kelihatannya infeksi sudah menyebar ke mana-mana. Sejauh yang aku tahu, tidak ada manusia yang masih bisa hidup dalam kondisi ini."

"Dia juga tidak mungkin berlari menghindari serangan." Gumam Levi. "Sampai aku menerima serpihan kertasmu, aku sedang memeriksa TKP keempat. Ada sedikit bekas pelawanan di sana."

"Hanji, apakah mungkin kalau setelah ditinggalkan oleh si pelaku, korban ini masih hidup? Mungkin pecahnya usus buntu itu penyebab kematian sebenarnya."

Hanji menggeleng. "Um-hum, coba lihat lehernya, Erwin! Nyaris putus! Apakah menurutmu dia masih bisa hidup setelah ditebas seperti ini?" Hanji beranjak, setengah melompat, ke meja ketiga. "Aku lalu membedah tubuh lain," Hanji menarik tengkorak kepala tubuh pucat itu. "Kali ini malah pembuluh darahnya pecah. Aneurisma."

Si ahli forensik berlari ke meja terakhir yang berada di dekat dinding. "Yang ini, malah aku menemukan tetra-methylene-disulfotetramine dosis tinggi di saluran pencernaannya. Korban pertama, isi organnya sudah jadi seperti mutiara; korban kedua, bekas tali gantung diri; korban ketiga, darahnya sedikit sekali!"

"Ini...jangan-jangan..." ujar Erwin terkesiap. Mike mendecakkan napas dengan kening berkerut.

Hanji tersenyum lebar, nyaris dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan. "Semua korban seharusnya sudah mati bahkan sebelum dibunuh."

Suara desisan tersembur dari bibir tipis Levi. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Seolah-olah, mereka mati dua kali."

Keheningan yang pekat menyelimuti ruang forensik. Moblit, asisten Hanji yang sedari tadi diam sibuk mencatat hasil autopsi menghentikan pekerjaannya. Mendadak ikut merasakan badai pikiran yang berkecamuk.

"Berapa jarak waktu antarkejadian?" tanya Levi memecah keheningan.

Erwin membuka lembaran kertasnya yang lama terlupakan. "Kasus pertama diperkirakan terjadi pada tanggal 20 September. Kasus kedua 23 September, lalu 25 September, 25 September, 30 September, lalu terakhir, 6 Oktober kemarin."

"Jaraknya acak." Gumam Hanji

"Kenapa dia melakukannya pada hari yang sama? 25 September."

Si komandan pirang mengangkat bahu. "Karena kasus keempat, Walikota Zackley mulai mempertimbangkan mencabut kasus ini dari kepolisian. Jarak waktunya yang tidak teratur membuatku bingung. Entah si pelaku ini impulsif atau terorganisir. Bagaimana menurutmu, Levi, setelah melihat lokasi kejadian?"

Levi menutup kedua kelopak matanya, menyusun potongan ingatan visual pada dinding hitam dalam pikirannya. Cipratan darah di dinding bata, tetesan darah, tong sampah yang menggelinding... "Impulsif. TKP terlalu berantakan...hm."

"Levi?"

"Ada yang aneh dari TKP tapi aku belum tahu apa itu."

"Tumben instingmu buntu," celetuk Hanji. "Mungkin penciuman Mike bisa membantu."

"Permisi." Suara riang Petra memecah kepekatan. Semua mata sontak tertuju ke arah perempuan berambut pirang stroberi itu, dan dibalas dengan tatapan sarat rasa bingung. "Ma-maaf mengganggu. Saya dengar Kapten Levi sudah kembali, jadi... Maaf! Apakah sedang ada pembicaraan penting?"

"Ada urusan apa, Petra?"

Melihat Erwin sudah kembali menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya yang seperti biasa, beserta wajah datar kaptennya yang ibarat penggorengan anti lengket, Petra kembali rileks. "Maaf, ada surat kilat untuk Kapten Levi."

Sebelah alis Levi terangkat, ia membaca nama pengirim surat. Tidak banyak kenalan yang ia miliki, apalagi yang berada di luar _Recon Corps_.

"Dot Pixis. Mau apa kakek itu..." Levi bergumam sambil menyobek amplop kecoklatan di tangannya. Ia membaca surat yang sedikit menguarkan aroma anggur. Aroma khas Pixis yang memang hobi minum-minum.

Situasi perang besar antara manusia dan 'titan' memaksa manusia merekrut —tepatnya menyeret paksa— orang-orang untuk menjadi anggota militer. Termasuk di antaranya Dot Pixis, yang awalnya hanyalah penduduk sipil yang kegiatan sehari-harinya hanya dua: bertapa dan minum-minum. Latar belakangnya yang hanya seorang pertapa membuatnya banyak diremehkan, namun karena pemikirannya yang eksentrik justru banyak melahirkan taktik-taktik perang yang tidak biasa. Pixis dengan cepat memperoleh kenaikan pangkat hingga menjadi komandan tertinggi tim _Garrison_, menjaga wilayah perbatasan antara manusia dan 'titan'. Menjadi rahasia para manusia bisa tetap memiliki wilayahnya sendiri. Menjadi salah satu pahlawan selain Levi dan Erwin. Seusai perang, Pixis memilih pensiun dam kembali kepada gua dan gudang anggurnya.

Hanji berjinjit—sebenarnya tidak perlu karena dia lebih tinggi—untuk melihat isi surat yang tengah dibaca Levi.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Erwin.

Mike, si pria berambut dan berkumis coklat, mengendus-endus udara sekitar.

"...Pixis tua bangka itu, meminta mencari dua muridnya yang pergi."

"Oh. Selamat mencari kalau begitu."

"Erwin, apa otakmu itu sudah membusuk seperti mayat di meja sana? Kau lupa menyerahiku kasus?"

"Pixis mengirimkan surat padamu secara pribadi. _Recon Corps_ tidak ada hubungannya."

"Kau..."

Hanji menepuk pundak Levi, berusaha mencairkan suasana, mungkin. Kalau saja ia tidak lupa melepaskan sarung tangannya yang belepotan darah.

"BRENGSEK! Mata Empat, apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Ah?" Terlonjak, si ahli forensik sontak mengangkat kedua tangannya, tolah-toleh tanpa dosa selama dua detik. "Ah, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Maaf, aku lupa. Tapi cuma kena sedikit, kok!"

Sarung tangan putih meluncur keluar dari saku celana Levi. "Apanya yang cuma sedikit! Darahnya bahkan menetes-netes dari ta-"

Kata-kata Levi terputus ketika pandangannya menyusuri puncak bahu yang hendak diusapnya. Noda kecoklatan berbentuk tangan yang seharusnya terpatri di sana menipis, dengan mengeluarkan kepulan asap tipis, hingga akhirnya noda itu hilang sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

"EH? _OH?_"

.

.

.

.

Mike dan Levi segera berpencar menuju tiap meja pemeriksaan. Dari setiap luka torehan, samar-samar terlihat asap yang membumbung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jemari Levi mencoba menyentuh udara putih itu, terasa panas di permukaan kulitnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menusukkan pisau dan meraba-raba sedikit!"

"Hah," Erwin membungkam mulut dengan kepalan tangannya. Kedua bibirnya justru terangkat membentuk cekungan ke atas.

"Erwin," tegur Mike.

"Kelihatannya, kasus ini lebih dalam daripada yang aku duga."

Α/ Ω

Pekerjaan yang menambah kerutan otak Levi serahkan kepada Hanji dan Erwin. Levi memilih melanjutkan kunjungannya ke lokasi yang tersisa. Keenam lokasi tidak begitu berbeda hingga tidak memberikan pencerahan membuat Levi semakin jengkel dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pekerjaan lain yang menanti.

Ia mengutus keempat bawahannya, Erd, Gunter, Auluo, dan Petra untuk berjaga di dekat rumah sakit dan klinik yang tersebar di dalam kota Mitras. Hanya berbekal kondisi korban dan (terutama) insting liar Levi, keempat orang penyelidik itu bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang bangunan, menahan deru angin musim gugur yang mulai menusuk-nusuk. Di sisi lain kota, Levi sibuk mencari musuh dengan para pengurus penginapan yang ada di Mitras, demi mencari dua bocah murid mantan rekannya dulu.

Levi menekuri kertas surat kiriman Pixis, yang sudah berkerut dan bertuliskan 'Serve you right' dari air lemon, ulah Hanji. Jangan tanya kenapa dan bagaimana. Ia dibekali informasi yang sangat memadai: '_Mereka usianya setengah dari umurmu. Yang satu penakut tapi cukup bisa berpikir tapi yang satu lagi gunung berapi berjalan siap meletus kapan saja_.' Levi ingin sekali menarik kakek botak itu keluar dari gua anggurnya dan mencukur habis tiap helai kumis yang tumbuh subur di bawah hidung dengan pedangnya. Tidak peduli sebesar apa jasa Pixis saat era kegelapan.

Total ada sepuluh penginapan di kota Mitras. Levi sudah menggebrak meja resepsionis penginapan kesepuluh dan membuat tukang pukul rangkap petugas keamanan sukses pipis di celana dengan gemilang sebelum ia angkat kaki. Jam saku berwarna perak dikeluarkan dari saku dalam mantel hitamnya. Sudah lewat jauh jam makan malam. Levi tengah mempertimbangkan opsi makan di flat-nya dengan roti sisa yang sudah setengah kering, atau makan malam layak dengan kebersihan tidak layak di pub sekitar ketika terdengar suara jeritan perempuan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Berbondong-bondong orang sekitar berlari menuju asal keributan, sebuah flat butut, terkecuali Levi. Ia hanya diam dan mengamati dari kejauhan, sembari mungkin menunggu seseorang untuk bisa dicegat dan ditanyai. Tidak lama, terdengar derap sepatu boot dari petugas kepolisian. Kerumunan segera dibubarkan.

Kedua mata Levi menyipit. Sosok salah satu petinggi kepolisian, Inspektur Jenderal Nile Dok hinggap di pandangan mata. Ia mengenal persis karakter bapak-bapak berkumis tipis itu sehingga cukup tergerak untuk beranjak dari posisinya dan mendekati para polisi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" sela Levi datar. Nile menoleh ke asal suara dan dengan segera mengubah ekspresinya menjaid makin kusut.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, enyahlah dari sini."

"Aku juga tidak berminat ikut campur kalau bukan karena kalian sendiri yang tidak becus. Selama walikotamu masih menyuruh-nyuruh kami membereskan pekerjaan kalian, aku berhak mencari tahu semua penduduk yang mampus."

Levi menunjukkan surat permohonan bantuan kerjasama dari Zackley kepada _Recon Corps_. Nile mendecih tanpa repot-repot menutupinya. "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus itu. Cuma sampah yang overdosis obat tidur."

Dua orang polisi menggotong tandu dengan tubuh seorang pemuda terbujur di atasnya. Buih putih menyembul dari celah di antara kedua bibirnya yang terbuka.

Nile berbalik. "Oi, tutupi dia dengan kain atau apa! Jangan dibawa begitu saja, tolol!"

Levi sudah memutuskan makan malamnya hari ini.

Rumah sakit Geographia terletak di sisi timur Mitras, terpisah dengan markas utama kepolisian oleh sebatang sungai berbentuk T. Walaupun disebut rumah sakit, R.S. Geographia lebih tepat disebut laboratorium raksasa kepolisian karena seringnya mereka menerima mayat untuk diautopsi.

Dinding berwarna putih pucat, gedung baru satu tahun berdiri. Lima lantai. Terdapat gerbang besar berwarna hitam dengan ukiran Rumah Sakit Geographia di atasnya. Di sisi kiri dan kanan terdapat jendela besar dengan puncak melengkung, terpisah dengan jarak lima meter.

Rumah sakit itu juga ditemani gedung-gedung lainnya, yang kebanyakan berupa asrama dan institusi pendidikan. Arsitekturnya tidak jauh berbeda, sama-sama monoton dan dingin.

Matahari di langit sudah disundul untuk berganti singgasana dengan si bulan. Tapi agaknya para awan-awan kecil juga tidak mau kalah. Gumpalan-gumpalan kelabu itu menyebar di langit, secara bergantian menutupi cahaya bulan. Jalan-jalan sudah mulai sepi berkat imbauan dari pemerintah kota untuk tidak keluar pada malam hari. Tidak perlu disuruh, kebanyakan orang memilih meringkuk di rumah, menghangatkan diri, menyesap sup atau apa, aman dari ancaman pembunuh berantai di luar sana.

Abaikan itu semua, mari mencermati jalan belakang rumah sakit yang berhadapan dengan mulut sungai. Seseorang pemuda kurus berjalan santai. Samar-samar terdengar suara siulan pelan, melantunkan melodi yang tak dikenal. Ketika segempal awan yang menutupi bulan hanyut terbawa angin, cahaya pucat sang kaisar malam memberikan penampakan lebih. Rambutnya hitam dengan garis-garis kelabu sementara kulitnya pucat nyaris transparan. Ia mengenakan kemeja coklat muda yang dikancingkan asal-asalan dan celana hitam sementara kakinya telanjang.

"Hei, kau."

Si pemuda berhenti, ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari asal suara misterius.

Seorang pemuda lain keluar dari bayang-bayang gedung. Pemuda berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam poni belah. Ia mengenakan kemeja dan cravat putih, dilapisi mantel hitam. Di sisi kiri dan kanan pinggangnya, terpajang sebatang pedang.

Di pemuda sedikit menunduk, lawan bicaranya ternyata lebih pendek dari rata-rata. "Siapa?"

Pemuda pendek itu menghunuskan pedangnya secara bersamaan. "Kenapa kau masih hidup?"

"Kenapa? Aku memang masih hidup?" si pemuda memiringkan kepalanya linglung.

Kedua mata Levi menyipit. "Aku menyaksikan sendiri kau digotong dan kaku seperti papan."

"Kau salah orang."

Kaki kanan di pemuda mengayun ke depan, disusul kaki kiri. Berulang terus menerus dengan cepat, mendekati Levi. Kedua lengannya teracung ke depan, bersiap mencengkram dan meremas apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

Levi refleks melompat mundur, menghindari serangan. Satu tebasan menghasilkan satu pasang tangan melayang dan jatuh sia-sia ke tanah becek.

"AAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Berlawanan dengan jeritan kesakitannya, si pemuda tidak berhenti. Bola matanya berputar-putar menunjukkan warna putih, air liur menetes-netes. Levi tidak punya waktu untuk mendecih jijik. Ia memilih menebas tubuh kering itu menjadi dua dan tergeletak di tanah.

Darah bercipratan ke mana-mana. Levi kali ini sukses menghindari cipratan, tapi bilah pedang di tangan kirinya berlumuran darah kecoklatan. Diambilnya kain lap putih dari dalam saku untuk menyeka sisa darah.

"AAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jeritan yang terdengar familiar kembali terdengar. Kali ini berasal dari jendela lantai dua yang terletak di atas Levi.

Daun jendela menjeblak terbuka. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat berjongkok di atas bingkai, membelakangi dunia. Ia kembali melompat ke dalam, mengibaskan sesuatu di tangannya. Cipratan darah terlihat. Tanpa membuang waktu, Levi berlari memanjat dinding. Sebuah tubuh terlempar keluar, menyusul mayat yang terbagi dua.

Levi memanjat bingkai dan memasuki ruangan yang diingatnya sebagai salah satu ruang autopsi. Pemandangannya mirip dengan ruang pemeriksaan di markas _Recon Corps_. Meja-meja pemeriksaan ibarat bidak catur kain putih tersampir di atasnya. Lemari berisi botol-botol kaca dan kapas menempel ke dinding.

Bedanya cuma satu. Mayat di _Recon Corps_ sudah tidak bisa berjalan.

Total ada dua puluh tubuh yang saling menggeram, plus pemuda berambut coklat dan Levi. Ada satu tubuh lagi yang tergeletak di lantai dengan leher putus, Levi abaikan.

Satu mayat bergerak maju. Di tangannya terdapat sebatang pisau bedah. Si pemuda berambut coklat bergerak lebih cepat. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan yang membawa pisau itu lalu menggorok lehernya dengan belati di tangan lain. satu tubuh menyusul ke lantai.

Pemuda itu hendak menyambut serangan lain, ketika pinggangya ditahan dengan kuat dari belakang. Seorang anak perempuan kecil dengan tawa kosong memeluk pinggangnya. Dari belakang menyusul seorang ibu yang entah dengan kekuatan dari mana mengangkat meja periksa.

Sambil menebas leher lain, Levi melihat si pemuda menutup kedua matanya, mengabaikan ancaman yang mendekat. Kedua mata itu terbuka lebar, menampakkan kedua iris berwarna madu. Si pemuda menusukkan mata belatinya di tengah-tengah wajah lucu yang sedang tertawa itu. Cengkraman di pinggangya melonggar. Tubuh mungil itu hancur menjadi bongkahan daging dalam sekejap.

Terlambat, meja sudah dilemparkan. Si pemuda mengangkat kedua lengannya, bersiap untuk menahan bobot meja ketika lengan lain memaksa tubuhnya merunduk.

KLANG!

Meja besi itu terbelah menjadi dua, meluncur mulus melewati mereka. Si pemuda butuh waktu dua detik untuk menyadari keberadaan manusia lain di ruangan, tepatnya menyadari kalau ia sedang dipeluk oleh manusia itu.

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. "Oi bocah. Situasi macam apa ini?"

Tidak ada waktu untuk terkagum-kagum, apalagi beromantis ria. Si pemuda segera melepaskan diri dari kungkungan satu lengan berotot Levi. "Tidak ada waktu menjelaskan. Tebas saja lehernya!"

Levi mendecih, menuruti omongan si pemuda —bocah tengil, ralat Levi—

Mayat-mayat itu bergerak dengan cepat. Bukan tandingan Levi. Dalam satu ayunan pedang kembarnya, lima leher putus. Kurang dari tiga menit, semua mayat hidup yang tersisa sudah tergeletak di lantai, dengan darah menggenang di mana-mana. Dengan kondisi kepala terpisah dari badannya, seharusnya tubuh itu sudah tidak bergerak, tapi mereka masih menggeliat sedikit-sedikit seperti kecoak.

Bocah itu terengah-engah, mengusap cipratan darah berasap dari pipinya. Ia mengibaskan belatinya sekuat tenaga untuk mengusir sisa darah yang melekat pada bilahnya sebelum kembali menusukkannya ke tiap tubuh di lantai. Begitu bocah itu menusukkan belatinya, tubuh yang terkapar di lantai itu langsung lemas, diam tak bergerak.

Levi mengamatinya dalam diam. Iris mata bocah itu kini berwarna kehijauan. Bocah itu mendesahkan napas panjang, semua mayat sudah ditusuknya. Uap panas menyebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan diiringi bunyi desisan.

Benda dingin menyentuh leher si bocah.

"Jelaskan, bocah."

Levi berdiri di belakangnya dengan sebilah pedang teracung. Bocah berambut coklat berdiri mematung, paham jika ia bergerak sedikit, ia akan menyusul menjadi mayat.

"I-ini tidak seperti kelihatannya, Levi-_heichou_."

"Apakah kau pelaku di balik pembunuhan berantai belakangan?"

"Mereka sudah mati sebelum aku membunuh mereka."

Si bocah segera melesat begitu merasakan bilah pedang Levi meninggalkan lehernya. Malang, ia tergelincir cairan merah di lantai hingga jatuh dengan membentur lantai. Si bocah pingsan.

Α/ Ω

Eren terbangun menatap langit-langit yang berwarna gelap. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Ketika disentuh, jemarinya bertemu dengan permukaan kapas dan plester. Ia mengeluh. _Kepalaku pasti benjol parah_. Ia menerjapkan mata beberapa kali, membiarkan otak malangnya merekoleksi ingatan sebelum ia jatuh dalam ketidaksadaran.

Gambaran mayat, genangan darah, lalu sosok laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul di arena pertarungannya.

Levi-_heichou_! Jerit Eren dalam hati. Mimpi apa dia bertemu idolanya?

Setelah puas membenamkan diri dalam selimut, Eren menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

Ini bukan kamarnya. Semenjak tiba di Mitras, Eren dan sahabatnya, Armin segera mencari kerja menjadi pelayan di penginapan. Mereka diupah satu kamar sempit di loteng, makanan, dan sedikit uang. Walaupun ia tidak lama mendiami kamar itu, Eren sudah bisa mengingat bahwa kamarnya memiliki atap yang rendah. Jika ia tidak hati-hati berdiri, kepalanya bisa terbentur kayu pondasi. Ada satu jendela mungil di salah satu sisi dinding. Eren dan Armin suka menghabiskan waktu mengobrol di tepi jendela yang menyajikan pemandangan kota, di kala situasi sedang tenang.

Namun saat ini Eren berada di atas kasur yang diapit dinding-dinding batu dengan atap tinggi. Di dekat kasurnya ada rantai yang tampak siap membelenggu. Lalu di hadapan mata Eren, tampak sosok Levi-_heichou_ dan Erwin-_danchou_, dengan teralis memisahkan mereka. Ia tidak perlu jadi sejenius Armin untuk menebak dia sedang ada di mana sekarang.

Eren sedang berada dalam penjara.

"Sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Erwin-_danchou_.

Eren tersentak sedikit. "Err...saya baik-baik saja."

"Begitu." Erwin-_danchou_ menyeret kursi kayu entah dari mana lalu duduk di atasnya, sementara Levi-_heichou_ tetap diam sambil melipat tangan. Ekspresinya datar, dan Eren tidak bisa menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkannya.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Levi. Sekarang aku ingin mendengarnya dari sudut pandangmu. Pertama-tama, sebutkan namamu."

Eren sedang mencari cara untuk keluar —kabur— dari penjara itu. Tampaknya untuk urusan kali ini, ia butuh otak temannya yang berambut pirang itu.

"Hei, cepat jawab." Tegur Levi datar.

"Eren...Jaeger..."

Erwin-_danchou_ duduk membungkuk ke "Eren, apa yang kau lakukan di Rumah Sakit Geographia?"

Eren berniat membuka mulut ketika Levi memotong. "Jangan mencoba berbohong, bocah."

Mulut dikarupkan kembali. "Saya hanya berniat membasmi mereka semua."

"Membasmi?"

"Karena suatu alasan, walaupun secara fisik seharusnya mereka sudah mati, mereka nyatanya bangkit kembali. Saya menusuk mereka supaya mereka tidak pergi dan membunuh orang tak bersalah.

Levi-_heichou_ sempat menyebutkan pembunuhan berantai. Mungkin benar saya pelakunya. Tapi saya tidak membunuh sembarang orang. Saya hanya membunuh mereka yang sudah mati sebelumnya!"

"Ck," Levi-_heichou_ mendekati sel tempat Eren dikurung. "Kau berharap kami mempercayai ceritamu, bocah dekil?"

Eren menatap _heichou_ lurus. "Saya tidak berbohong! Levi-_heichou_ melihatnya sendiri bagaimana mayat-mayat itu tetap bergerak! Terserah walaupun Anda tidak percaya, tapi saya mengatakan yang sebenarnya!"

Eren tersedak air ludahnya sendiri. Ia terbatuk beberapa kali. "Seandainya aku harus berhadapan dengan Anda sekalipun...aku akan membasmi mereka semua, hingga tak bersisa satu pun..."

Levi terdiam, bukan terbungkam oleh kata-kata bocah ingusan di hadapannya.

"Ho ho ho...kau bersemangat seperti biasanya," suara orang keempat menyela. Levi refleks memegang ganggang pedangnya hingga ia menyadari pemilik suara itu.

Erwin-_danchou_ bangkit berdiri dair kursi reyotnya. "Pixis-_shirei_, apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?"

Di ujung lorong, berdiri laki-laki tua dengan kepala yang sedikit memantulkan cahaya dari obor yang terbakar. Dari belakang, seorang pemuda berambut pirang mengintip takut-takut.

"Aku sudah bukan komandan lagi," Lelaki tua itu sesekali menenggak dari botol perak di tangannya. "Rasanya aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan datang. Apakah suratku belum sampai?"

"Dia memang seperti gunung berapi yang siap meletus." Levi menyarungkan pedangnya kembali dan beranjak pergi. "Erwin, keluarkan saja bocah yang mulutnya tidak bisa diatur itu. Daripada tidur-tiduran di sana, lebih baik dia bersih-bersih."

"Kau mau ke mana, Levi?"

"Pak tua, kau berutang penjelasan dan satu kaleng teh hitam."

Sebelum bisa mencerna situasi dengan baik, salahkan benjol di kepalanya, Eren sudah digiring keluar dari penjara _Recon Corps_. Ia bahkan tidak ingat saat Armin, sahabatnya, berlari memeluknya singkat, segera setelah Eren melangkah keluar dari sel. Ia mengabaikan omelan Armin, menuduhnya bersikap ceroboh sampai tertangkap, membuatnya khawatir setengah mati. Mereka mengikuti Pixis yang tetap tersenyum santai sambil meneguk anggur, berjalan berdampingan dengan komandan rambut pirang _Recon Corps_, Erwin Smith.

Kini mereka duduk di ruangan yang terlihat mewah. Seperangkat meja kursi kerja yang besar terletak di dalam ruangan. Papan nama 'Erwin Smith' diletakkan di atasnya. Kertas-kertas dan alat tulis disusun rapi. Di belakang meja berdiri rak-rak buku yang menyimpan buku-buku tebal dan map besar. Erwin-_danchou_ mempersilakan ketiga tamunya duduk di sofa merah marun panjang di sisi lain ruangan.

Eren dan Armin segera mendaratkan bokong masing-masing di atas sofa empuk, sementara Pixis lebih memilih menyibak korden dan mengamati pemandangan malam kota yang sepi. Dari kejauhan terdengar bunyi bel berdentang, jam raksasa di alun-alun pusat kota menunjukkan waktu pukul empat pagi.

Erwin-_danchou_ menduduki kursinya di belakang meja. Tak lama, Levi-_heichou_ datang menyusul, dengan perempuan berambut coklat yang diikat ekor kuda asal-asalan, Hanji, dan pria tinggi berambut pirang dan berkumis, Mike di belakangnya.

"Woaa! Pixis-_shirei_! Lama tak jumpa!"

"Ou, Hanji? Kau tetap berisik seperti biasa."

Entah bagaimana caranya, mereka tetap berpelukan dalam damai, seperti teman lama. Mike hanya mengangguk setelah mengendus-endus sebentar.

"Pixis," Nada suara Levi-_heichou_ datar, tapi mengingatkan.

"Hm, sudah lengkap semuanya. Baiklah. Perkenalkan, kedua anak muda ini adalah muridku. Eren Jaeger dan Armin Arlert. Dibilang murid juga, sebenarnya aku cuma menampung mereka dan mengajari sedikit. " Pixis meneguk anggurnya untuk kesekian kali, tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda mabuk. "Apa kalian menyadari keanehan belakangan?"

"Mengenai mayat yang bisa bergerak sendiri?" Hanji mengonfirmasi.

"Hm. Kelihatannya Zackley berniat menutupi kejadian itu. Aku beri tahu saja, ke depannya, semua makhluk yang seharusnya mati akan jadi seperti itu. Impian terbesar umat manusia terkabul."

"Kau bicara apa, pak tua."

"Gerbang kematian,"

Semua kepala menoleh kepada Eren. Si bocah bermata hijau itu sendiri tampak tidak sadar dengan ucapannya sendiri, tapi sudah terlambat.

"Eee...para makhluk yang sudah mati jiwanya akan meninggalkan tubuh lalu melanjutkan perjalanan ke dunia selanjutnya..." Eren menarik napas lelah, kepalanya pening dan tenanganya sudah menipis. "Armin, kau saja yang melanjutkan."

Armin terkesiap. "EH?!" Ia menoleh melihat semua mata bergeser padanya. Eren sudah bersandar dan memejamkan mata. Armin menyadari rona mukanya yang terlihat lebih pucat daripada biasanya, mendesah maklum.

"Di antara dunia yang hidup dan yang mati terdapat semacam gerbang, Gerbang Kematian, yang berfungsi sebagai pemisah agar jiwa-jiwa dari kedua dunia tidak tercampur. Sekarang gerbang itu rusak. Jiwa yang sudah pergi jadi bisa kembali lagi ke tubuhnya dan seolah-olah hidup kembali. Pada awalnya, manusia itu akan tetap bersikap normal, tapi lambat laun dia mulai kehilangan kendali. Manusia mati karena wadahnya rusak. Jika dipaksakan bergerak hanya akan menimbulkan masalah. Sering juga kami bertemu dengan mayat yang menyerang manusia hidup lain, bahkan sampai memakan mereka. Satu-satunya cara menghentikan mereka hanya jika Eren membunuh mereka secara langsung. Ah, tapi kalau lehernya dipotong, mereka akan berhenti untuk sementara waktu."

"Kenapa harus dia?"

"Kami juga tidak tahu persis. Pokoknya kalau Eren menyerang titik vitalnya, mayat-mayat itu tidak bergerak lagi."

"Ada ramalan kuno yang menyebutkan mengenai Gerbang Kematian dan bencana yang mengikutinya. Eren dan Armin sedang berusaha mencegah bencana itu tidak terjadi." Pixis meletakkan botolnya yang telah kosong di lantai, lalu mengambil botol baru dari saku mantelnya yang lain.

"Kalau keadaan ini terus berlanjut, maka akan semakin banyak mayat-mayat hidup bermunculan. Gerbang Kematian harus segera diperbaiki, yang yang bisa memperbaikinya cuma Eren.

Erwin, aku punya pekerjaan untuk kalian. Kawal dua muridku ini sampai ke Gerbang Kematian."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Di mana persisnya Gerbang Kematian yang kalian sebut?" tanya Levi datar.

"Shinganshina, tempat segalanya bermula." Bisik Eren.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Levi-_heichou_ mengamati bocah yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Ia berjalan mendekatinya kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa, di ruang kosong sebelah kiri Eren. Eren terlonjak di tempat, matanya segera terbuka dan bertemu pandang dengan _heichou_. "_Naa_ Eren, apa kau membenciku?"

Mengerjap beberapa kali, Eren berusaha mencerna maksud pertanyaan itu. Otaknya hari ini benar-benar dipaksa bekerja keras. "Tidak...saya paham kenapa Anda mencurigai saya."

"Begitu. Baiklah, Erwin, pekerjaan itu aku yang ambil." Putus Levi-_heichou_ sebelum Eren kembali kolaps.


End file.
